memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Trying to find away into the mirror universe
(Primary universe, USS Enterprise-E, observation lounge) Captain Martin and General O'Neill are trying to figure out how to get into the mirror universe and extract Admiral Kira. We could use the same device that she used to get here and back John says as he looks at Jack. Then Jack looks at him. The multidimensional transporter device I got a better we have the data on the main rift array says Jack as he hands John a padd with the data on it. He looks at it. Yeah this could work but its only designed for one ship John says as he looks at Jack. Typhuss used this on the Intrepid and it work I'm sure it will work for the Enterprise too says Jack as he looks at John. John looks at the padd. Robin's gonna want to run simulations on it John says as he looked at Jack. Fine, just long as it doesn't take too long says Jack as he looks at John. John nods and takes the modifications to engineering. (Mirror universe, Deneva orbit) The Defiant enters orbit of the planet as Terran vessels flyby the Defiant as the small ship enters orbit of the planet. (Deneva surface, Commonwealth Assembly) Admiral Kira, General O'Brien, Captain Ezri Dax, and Nikita Mears beams down. Typhuss looks around the base and sees how far the Galactic Commonwealth has come since their first major victory against the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Come on I'll give you the full briefing of what's going General O'Brien says as he looks at Typhuss. All right lead the way says Typhuss as he looks at O'Brien. They lead Admiral Kira into a briefing room. (Briefing room) Admiral Kira sees John's mirror self in a vest and pants. I would like for you to meet the leader of our main fleet Colonel John Martin General O'Brien says as he looks at Admiral Kira. John nods and shakes his hand. Nice to finally meet you I apologize that our Typhuss isn't here to greet you he's on a diplomatic mission we've been getting allies against the Alliance John says as he looks at Typhuss. I understand says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Martin. They sit down as Colonel Martin begins the briefing. As you can see these are Rebel bases that we've built since our victory over the Alliance thanks to Quark, Rom, and Captain Dax now watch this Colonel Martin says as he inputs a few commands into the console and some of the blips blink and turn into the Alliance symbols. Typhuss is shocked by that. Intendant Kira knows you have me and she's trying to get me back so she can kill me says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Martin. He nods at him. We've got an entire fleet defending this outpost we're going to hold the line at all cost dismissed Colonel Martin says as he looks at Admiral Kira then he looks at the others. They left as Colonel Martin and Admiral Kira have a private moment. So, I heard that everything that exists in our universe also exists in your universe so may I ask you a question about that Typhuss John says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles and looks at him. Sure says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Martin. He walks around the table. I understand that you're married to Kira Nerys of your universe the one that encouraged Captain Sisko to rebel against the Alliance then your Sisko prevented the attack of the station and the assassination of Dr. Sisko, and are me and Captain Dax married in your world? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. Yes says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Martin. He looks at him. And it says here that your Captain Martin is in command of the USS Enterprise how did that happen thought you had to go into Starfleet Academy for another year before taking command of one of your ships Colonel Martin says as he looks at Admiral Kira. He went to the Academy in the 2350s that's where we met says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Martin. Before John could speak the alarm blares. Dax report Colonel Martin says as he pressed the com panel working with theirselves Colonel Martin says as she looks at her. Sensors have picked up something on the other side of the planet it looks like some sore of interdimsional rift Captain Dax says onboard the Defiant. (Primary universe, space) Both the Enterprise and Intrepi''d are firing a beam into the rift. (Main bridge, red alert) On the viewer shows the beam hitting the rift. Sir the rift has widen to 15.3 meters it will be another hour before we can enter it Lieutenant Commander McCabe says as he looks at Captain Martin. Then Lieutenant Sito looks at her console. We're receiving a hail from Starfleet Command Lieutenant Commander Sito says as she looks over her shoulder at Captain Martin. John gets up from his chair and heads into his ready room. (Captain's ready room) No, why no? Captain Martin asked as he looks at the monitor showing the office of Rear Admiral Martin his mother. ''John we're spread way to thin after the wars with the Xindi-Suliban Alliance and then with the Der'kal we're currently trying to get our fleet back up to pre-Dominion War levels Captain Admiral Martin says as she looks at her son on the monitor. He looks at her. Mom we've got the rift to open 15.3 wider but we're waiting for it to be big enough for both the Enterprise and Intrepid to enter it Captain Martin says as he looks at the monitor. John Starfleet is refusing Janeway's request I'm sorry Starfleet out Admiral Martin says as the transmission ends he then presses the panel. Kadan have General O'Neill report to the ready room as soon as possible Captain Martin says as he deactivates the coms.